Shipbuilding
by Thepizzagirl100
Summary: They were in a room full of their coworkers who already suspected something as it was. One shot. Circa 2000.


She was sure that she'd never found plain brown eyes to be so absolutely mesmerizing before. There was nothing special about them, so maybe it was the clubs dusky atmosphere or their developing friendship, but Paul seemed absolutely irresistible tonight. Stephanie knew he felt similarly; the bulge she was sitting on was proof enough. She mulled over the fact that if he'd ever been turned on by her before she'd never noticed anything. But as he stole another sip from her drink, she assumed it had something to do with the 4 glasses of wine they'd shared as well. It had definitely made her more flirtatious. Despite the fact that this was just supposed to be a video shoot she had no problem being a little more touchy feely with him than usual. Not that he minded of course. He'd pretty much goaded her into giving him nothing short of a lap dance once the cameras were focused on something other than them. For the umpteenth time that night, she found herself wanting to press her lips up against his hot flesh but settled for tracing his jaw line and feeling the short hairs of his beard tickle her fingertips.  
In response, he gently squeezed her backside with his free hand and offered up a matching smirk.

"So. Does alcohol always give you a boner?"

"Not that I can recall. Gorgeous brunettes grinding all over me do though."

"It was one dance!" she rolled her eyes in response, failing to suppress her laughter.

"Which got me hot and bothered. It's really all your fault."

"Poor baby. I'll have to make it up to you somehow. Suggestions?"

"You could come back to my hotel room with me." Paul growled into her ear. Stephanie pulled away slightly, not even realizing how close their faces had become. When she didn't respond after a moment he shifted uncomfortably beneath her. His eyes darted to the floor and his hands pressed against the cushion of the couch beside him.

"Look I don't drink often, not to make excuses or anything. If I made you uncomfortable-" she cut off his apology with a finger to his lips and watched as he still refused to meet her gaze. The embarrassment was evident. Such a boyish expression contradicted with his masculine features and Stephanie found him that much more enticing.

"You act like I don't want to fuck you."

His eyebrows rose and he moved back slightly. He thought he had been too forward, so this was a surprise.

"You're welcome to come back to my place. It's only a few minutes away."

As she stood up and made her way back to the limo, Stephanie felt her heart race. They were in a room full of their coworkers who already suspected something as it was. Sean had been giving them sideways glances the entire night, and for good reason. There was a difference between acting like a convincing married couple and blatantly flirting. Usually the line was blurred between them but suddenly their flirtations had gone from cute and funny to serious and sexual. Sometimes he said things that she would shrug off as a joke because she didn't want to read too far into it (and embarrass herself by making the first move). But more often than not she felt like he was trying to say something other than what was really coming out of his mouth. She could never be sure what his thoughts of her were, but she knew that her for him were anything but innocent.  
If this got back to her father…she didn't even want to imagine This was probably a terrible idea but liquid courage had allowed her to express her desire to the gorgeous man who she found herself growing closer to every day. They spent the majority of the week together because of work and whenever they were separated they were on the phone with each other all night. The attraction was obvious and the sexual tension was driving her insane, so tonight she was just going to take a chance and deal with the repercussions afterward.

A few moments after she had sat down, Paul's large frame followed. Once the driver had the directions and the privacy window was up their lips met for the first time that night. It wasn't something they hadn't done before but knowing where the night was headed definitely made things hotter than usual. He wasn't sure how deeply his feelings for her ran, or how she actually felt about him, but he did know that they shouldn't be denying it all. They shouldn't have to constantly feel like everything they did was being suspiciously scrutinized just because she was his bosses daughter. Fuck what her father labeled as forbidden, if she wanted to sleep with him he wasn't going to pretend the desire was one sided. In fact, he was going to go back to her apartment and do whatever the hell she wanted. He had a feeling he would enjoy it regardless.

"Hey, you awake up there, or just down here?" Stephanie spoke lowly; interrupting his thoughts as the back of her knuckles grazed against his groin. Good God he wanted her. Badly. He was positive he'd never wanted someone so badly in his life. For all he knew Steph just wanted to get her rocks off and be done with it, but he planned on making this good for the both of them. Over and over again. So why not start now? Clearing his mind of any unneeded thoughts, he attached his lips to her neck as his hand slipped up her thigh and underneath her dress. She didn't make any move to stop him and he found himself slowly parting her wet inner lips with his pointer finger. Knowing that he made her this hit only served in making his pants feel even tighter so he kissed her as deeply as he could to ease both of their raging desires.

"Your fingers are so thick." She groaned against his lips as his thumb found her sweet spot.

"Wait until you feel my cock." He responded and she couldn't help but think that line was only sexy coming from him.

"So it's as big as it feels through your jeans?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." He mumbled as her hand went back to palming him through the denim, her soft voice crooning in his ear:

"Lets hope I can fit it all in my mouth."

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. _The denim was so constricting against his throbbing manhood it took every thing he had not to whip it out and ask her to make good on that offer right now. He hadn't thought of any specifics but now he desperately wanted to feel her mouth on his length, moaning around him until he came undone. With his focus on that completely, the trip from the car to her apartment became a complete blur. He finally came back to reality as she shut her front door firmly behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her hips and the ability to form words seemingly returned.

"So."

"So."

"What do you suppose we do now?"

"Well…" she trailed off while leading him towards the couch. "I did promise to make up for this." Nodding toward his lower half as she sat down in front of him and pulled him closer. Breaking eye contact, she licked her lips as she began to pull his pants down, finally allowing him to spring out in front of her. She was pleasantly surprised to find out she hadn't been wrong in the car.

"You really are big." She moaned out softly, earning a short laugh from the man in front of her. He covered her hand in his own, following the trail she had unconsciously began tracing along his hard stomach.

"It's not always this big…I think you might have something to do with that."

The genuine smile on his face made her weak in the knees. He was smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous. How was she _not _supposed to fall for him? The urge to kiss him was stronger than ever but she was acutely aware if his straining erection in front of her, and while kissing him was great she was sure there would be much time for it later. Instead, she gave him one long lick from base to tip, stealing a glance up at him as his fingers threaded into her hair.  
Damn she was good. He could feel the tension leaving his body as he fiddled with her long strands and watched her go down on him. He felt it to difficult to vocalize at the moment but good god she really knew how to use her tongue. The pleasure made him want to shut his eyes but the sight of her head bobbing up and down on his shaft was mesmerizing; her mouth squeezing tighter every time she got to the tip, tongue pressing firmly against the sensitive underside. He almost lost it as she pulled back to watch as he oozed out precum before licking it up and sucking him back into her mouth. As eager as he was to get past the foreplay and make her scream his name, he mentally reminded himself that at some point tonight he needed to return the favor. It wasn't long before he couldn't curb the desire any longer and gently pulled her head back, pulling her to her feet.

"Bedroom." He uttered simply and followed her into it as soon as she turned around. He stiffened even more at the sight of her taking her clothes off and was quick to lay her down on the mattress and place kisses down her body. With the oral service she had given him he really had no choice but to make it absolutely amazing for her, so he didn't start slow and tease her. He simply pulled her thong down her legs and wrapped his lips around her most sensitive spot on her body. With his tongue massaging her opening and his nose pressing hard against her clit he had her shivering under his grip in no time at all. Once her shaking had subsided she pulled him up so they were face to face again and pressed her lips gently against his own. She had impressed him…but he was sure he had impressed her even more. Eyes glazed over and breathing unsteady he moved his lips down her body again but she stopped him before he could go any farther.

"Just fuck me already."

"What, you weren't enjoying all that?" he joked lightly.

"I loved it, but I think we both want something more right now." She was going to say something else until she felt his stiff member pass along directly where she wanted him to put it and could only bite her lip. Using one hand to balance his weight above her he gripped his manhood and ran it slowly against her, pressing hard against her clit just to make her even hotter. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he pushed himself deep inside of her.

"Good?" he mumbled into her ear. Less of a question and more of a statement; her nails digging into his shoulder was the only answer he desired as he began a rhythm against her. The languid movement of his hips combined with his gruff voice against her skin left Stephanie breathless and she nodded in response. He moved his hands to both sides of her head locking their gazes together once again. She urged him to move faster and he eagerly complied, his manhood filling her up completely and making her moan aloud.  
Was there nothing this man wasn't good at? They'd been at it for all of 5 minutes and she could honestly say it was the best sex shed ever had in her life. She'd been with a fair amount of men before and none of them had made her feel this good. Whether it was his perfectly sculpted body, the look of sheer ecstasy on his face or his impressive endowment stretching her so perfectly she had no idea, but she was overwhelmed with the feelings he was stirring up. Her hips moved up against him, trying to get him deeper inside, desperately wanting to feel every inch of what she had mentally just labeled her favorite penis ever. Responding to her movements eagerly he spread her legs wider and pulled one up against his shoulder. The difference in position made his rigid cock feel even thicker and she mewled as he pounder her hastily, finally deep enough that she could feel and hear his scrotum slapping against her.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." He gasped out even as he struggled for breath. She was squeezing him tighter than she probably even knew and it felt absolutely amazing. As fast as his thrusts were he still wanted to go faster. Harder. Anything to prolong how warm and wet she found wrapped around him. Still, he was only human, and no matter how amazing it felt he could only ignore the coiling in his stomach for so long.

"Do you want me to pull out…?"

Oh God. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing a condom. He had her far to hot to think straight and while he probably should withdraw (no contraceptive had a 100% guarantee) the idea of Paul cumming inside of her was too sexy to pass up and so she shook her head in response.

"Not if you don't want to."

His hips slammed against her frantically as his fingers moved between them and she tightened around him-her second orgasm of the night, which was quickly followed by his own. He stiffened and exploded inside of her as his own satiated groans came out in ragged breaths. Still stroking her slowly with his waning hardness he let go of her legs and allowed himself to collapse on top of her, being careful not to squash her with his weight.

"I hope you enjoyed that half as much as I did." He said softly after the silence became uncomfortable. Stephanie chuckled in response, turning her body to face his.

"It was great. I might have to keep you in my bed forever."

"So you just want me for the sex, don't you? Here I was thinking you might actually like me for me."

"I like you a lot, the sex is just an added bonus." They shared another laugh before his face grew serious. Had she read him wrong? Immediately she regretted her words and pulled the covers closer against her, only to have his hand slip under them and pull her closer.

This close to his face she could make out single flecks of yellow and green in his eyes that she hadn't been aware of before. She was going to comment on it before he pushed her back into the mattress, kissing her again. His words were hushed when he spoke, but Stephanie could feel the sincerity in them regardless.

"I like you a lot too."

Maybe Paul Levesque was pretty special after all.

* * *

In an interview with X-Pac, he mentioned noticing how close Trips and Steph had gotten at the Run DMC/DegenerationX video .This came all really!The title is a song title i randomly chose from my ipod...what can is say im bad at titles and summaries.


End file.
